Freedom
by Pissed squirrel
Summary: Nova has completed her plan, but what did it cost? Ps: sorry i forgot what dread wardens name was, it is dread naught cause i am dumb


Ok so I'm writing this because I think that all these things where nova reveals herself to the renegades or whatever is trash, nova is an anarchist. And she always will be. She should stick to her original plans, so that's what this is for.

Adrian's head snapped back.

A sickening crunch.

It was the worst sound she'd ever heard...

Wait, scratch that, the worst sound was his body falling on his fallen comrades.

Oh Adrian...

Why couldn't you understand, this was the only way..

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she turned around and strode for that cell.

She knew it would come to that, but she hadn't thought it would hurt so damn much.

She stopped. Stopped dead in fact.

Where was that key?

She patted her pockets, checked her bag, looking around aces helmet, she couldn't find it.

"Oh well" she thought aloud, "it's not mandatory."

She strode to her uncles cell, and she thought once again if there would of been anyway to save Adrian... she stopped that thought, if she was going to save the people she would need to forget, after all, he was a renegade. Those thoughts didn't stop the fresh wave of tears streaming down her face.

She found him lying down, asleep. She had no idea how he could of stayed asleep after all that racket, but ace was good at a lot of things.

"Uncle?"

His eyes snapped open.

"My little nightmare, how nice of you to arrive!"

She reached into her bag and brought the helmet out.

"And with gifts it's seems! I knew you would do it."

"Please, not right now..."

"Oh yes that's right, I'm very sorry you had to kill your... hmm boyfriend"

"It was for a good cause" she replied.

She tossed him the helmet.

He caught it mid air, with his mind.

He stared into the the eye sockets, " ahh how good it is to see you my friend."

He slid it into his face.

It was a change in his body, almost visible, nova stumbled as she felt the waves of energy rolling off of him. He stood, and blew that cell door off its hinges,"oh it's feels good to be back" he said with a deathly calm voice, "now they will all die"

He strode out of that building, murdered the renegade army mustered outside, and marched toward the council.

Captain chromium sprinted towards him, he simply threw him into to renegade head quarters,

Next was tsunami, attempting to drown him with a wave of water, it simply bounced off of a wall of solid air, he snapped her neck with half a thought. Black light threw some harmless explosions, he lost his head with a spinning disc, was that a road sign? Nova didn't know, didn't care, she was enjoying this.dread naught played a smart move, he appeared behind nova and grabbed her, holding a knife to her throat, ace just looked at him, "I will spill her throat on to the ground! Please just stop the carnage!" He shouted with tears in his eyes and sobs in his voice

"This is not carnage, it's is rebirth, I must remove the disease of this world in order to renew it.

I caused the revolution for prodigy's, but look what the strongest of you did. Made a poison to remove of someone's gifts. I saved you, all of you. And you repay me by destroying prodigies lives. you deserve this"

He did nothing to dread naught, but he didn't need to, nova slapped the knife away and whirled, she punched Simon in the nose and gut at the same time, kicking his feet from under him after he had lost his balance, she was on him in a second with a knife,"this is for my family" she snarled

It was a lot of blood and it was painful but she thought it was deserved.

Just then thunderbird flew in with captain chromium, he screamed when he saw his dead husband, and ace simply nocked them out of the sky, chromium landed in a crouch and started bouncing towards them. Ace slammed him into the ground and looked at nova, "do you want to do it? He did fail your family" she nodded, pulling out the rifle, she would not miss this time. She stalked to him and said "do you remember that man. He came to you for help, and you failed him." Tears begun streaming "you failed a father, a mother, a 6 year old daughter, and a baby. You let a family die, because we relied on you. That is why the renegades must perish." She took off her mask "that is why you are a poison. People must think for themselves, you took that away from them" "nova..." everheart groaned. "I am that girl. I could of saved my family that night, but you... I had a phrase that my mother told me. The renegades will come. It was repeating in my head when he shot my farther, my mother, even when I was hiding in that closet, when Evie started crying, when a gunshot sounded and the crying stopped. It was repeating in my head when he held a gun to my head, only then, did I realize that you weren't coming, only then... only then did I reach out and put him to sleep. The renegades did not come, and I failed my family because of it." She pointed the rifle into his eye. "Nova please" he groaned, trying to free himself from the bonds of solid air, "nova please what? Nova please don't kill me? Why? You deserve it." Right then suddenly thunderbird threw a lightning bolt at ace frying him instantly, captain chromium lunged, she fired but it was too late. He dodged and slammed into to nova. "I'm sorry, but that is no reason to kill this city for the second time" she laughed, a cold dead laugh. All because it was all for nothing. Adrian died for nothing.

She reached into her belt, pulled out the 9 millimeter, and raised it to her head " NOVA NO!" He screamed and she smiled, a heartless emotionless smile and said "I would die before living in a world ruled by you" she laughed again just as cold and dead as before, the last thing she saw was the famed captain chromium running to her. She pulled the trigger, and everything went black.

Ok yay i hate myself now, this is my first fan fiction so please tell me if it was ok! Critics most welcome, I want to improve!


End file.
